16 Errores De Trent
by Athaeris
Summary: 16 Errores De Trent... AVISO: NO LEER SI NO LEYERON 16 ERRORES DE DUNCAN


**_Hola! continuación de 16 errores de Duncan AVISO: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO 16 ERRORES DE DUNCAN: _****_TDA-TDI/IDD-LDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES BLA BLA BLA_**

**_DESDE CIERTO PUNTO ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION, LA SERIE NO VA A TERMINAR ASI _**

**

* * *

**

****

16 errores de trent

Trent quería ser un músico exitoso, por esa parte el entrar a IDD-TDI **(1° Error)** lo ayudo mucho. En cuanto al amor, tal vez él habría podido conocer a otra persona, pero él conoció a Gwen, la chica del cual él…

…Se enamoró **(2° Error),** y todo parecía perfecto, todos se daban cuenta de que había algo entre ellos, ¡Sólo alguien relativamente incapaz no se daría cuenta! Fueron una de las parejas principales (Por no decir la más importante de la primera temporada) de isla del drama, tal vez él se enamoró demasiado…

Concurso de talentos. Trent tocaba la guitarra. Lo eligieron para que toque algo. Él aceptó. Subió al escenario. Cantó una canción obviamente dedicado a Gwen **(3° Error).** Fue uno de los momentos más románticos de la serie, que él siguió recordando toda su vida…

¡Búsqueda del tesoro! Ningún campista estaba muy emocionado que digamos ¬.¬. Gwen tenía que sacar su llave que estaba dentro de la guarida de un zorrillo. Trent quiso ayudarla. Después de ayudarla a encontrar su llave, ella le dio un beso **(4° Error),** un beso que fue observado por cierta chica que quería ganar…

Vio a Heather llorando, se acercó. Heather le dijo cosas que hirieron a Trent. Heather lo besó **(5° Error)** Él sólo debía empujarla, o algo, pero estaba demasiado triste por lo que ella le dijo, que no reaccionó GRAVE ERROR, Gwen había visto todo. Después él trataría de compensárselo, siempre se sentía culpable…

Cometió el mismo error que Courtney, comenzaba a celar a Gwen **(6° Error) **por estar mucho con Duncan. Duncan y Gwen no eran nada más que amigos, pero después de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, algo se les gravó…

Tenía miedo, miedo que lo dejara, o que ella se enamorara de Duncan, siguió el "sabio" consejo de Owen, y le regalo los desafíos **(7° Error),** lo único que logro fue ponerla nerviosa y finalmente que ella terminara con él. No solo perdió a Gwen, también perdió el reality…

Después de TDA, Gwen "aclaró" todo con Trent. Trent trató de volver con Gwen. Después de un tiempo ellos volvieron a ser novios **(8° Error). **El noviazgo casi nunca es malo, lo malo es cuando las cosas se ponen serias, es en ese momento cuando quieren dar el siguiente paso…

…"¿Te casarías conmigo?" "Si" son las fatídicas palabras que marcan el destino hacia dónde va la relación. Decidieron casarse **(9° Error)** "El matrimonio arruina el amor" Como cualquier pareja ellos vivieron un cuento de hadas, todo era perfecto, él le creaba canciones, todo era muy romántico, hasta que…

…Después de cantar en TDI-IDD muchas disqueras se peleaban por contratarlo, al final él aceptó **(10° Error).** Ese contrato lo obligaba a ir en muchas giras, y a viajar, lo que lo alejaba de Gwen que se sentía abandonada…

Trent viajaba mucho. Trent casi nunca veía a Gwen. Gwen se sentía sola. Por eso él trataba de no demostrar sus celos cuando ella veía a Duncan **(11° Error),** trataba de confiar en Gwen, porque la amaba…

Sentía celos, celos y celos, al igual que Courtney, eso los unió, se hicieron muy amigos, y se contaban todo, o al menos las cosas que no les podían contar a otras personas **(12° Error).** No había nada de malo, pero un día Courtney lloraba porque le mostraron fotos de Duncan engañándolo con una chica que no se pudo identificar por la oscuridad de la noche. Trent la consolaba y la abrazaba. Duncan llegó y malinterpretó todo, aunque a este punto estaremos de acuerdo en que Duncan no tenía derecho de enojarse, pero así fue. Este error no le costó mucho a Trent, todo lo pago Courtney…

Después de varias semanas de no saber nada de Courtney, se volvieron a ver. Él vio los múltiples golpes que ella tenía. Quiso denunciarlo, o algo. Courtney le dijo que no, que si le ponían otra denuncia tal vez no se libre de la cárcel, y ella no quería eso, después de mucha insistencia él acepto. **(13° Error) **Como amigo, Trent habría tenido que convencerla para que no le hagan más daño. No lo hizo porque creía conocerla, y pensó que no lo permitiría mucho tiempo más…

Fin de una gira. La única razón para estar tan feliz de regresar era volver a ver a Gwen después de tanto tiempo. Decidió darle una sorpresa, así que no le avisó cuando llegaría. Entró por la puerta, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Caminó lentamente por la casa, Buscando a Gwen. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba, recibió una llamada de DJ que le decía lo que le paso a Courtney. Subió a su carro. No le importó el límite de velocidad, realmente era un experto manejando. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo **(14° Error).** Llegó en el preciso momento en el caía Duncan. Estaba sorprendido. Acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, y al que en algún momento fue uno de sus amigos. Eso no fue todo, al levantar la vista vio a Gwen estaba en ropa interior. Rápidamente saco sus conclusiones…

Todo fue tan sorpresivo, jamás creyó que ella le haría algo así. ¿Quién pensaría eso del amor de su vida? Lo único que hizo fue correr **(15° Error).** Hay que enfrentar lo que nos duele, escapar no es la solución… o atente a las consecuencias…

Corrió y corrió, luego volteo y vio que ella estaba en medio de la pista. También vio también a un carro que se acercaba a muy alta velocidad. Trent solo corrió y la empujo **(16° Grave Error), **salvando su vida. Él se sentía tan aliviado ¡La había salvado!, que no se dio cuenta que aún seguía en la pista, de un momento a otro el carro lo atropelló. Murió instantáneamente. Quizás fue un empate, había perdido su vida, pero logro salvarla, si no lo habría hecho nunca se lo hubiera perdonado…

_**¿Fin…?**_

* * *

_**Todavía no sé si matar a Gwen hay muchos que quieren que la mate otros no quieren que la mate, no se… quizas haga la continuación con los errores de Gwen ¿la mato, no la mato?, no sé**_

_**PD: Ya lo decidí vean la continuación :D**_

_**PD: comenten en Mismas personas, casi los mismos problemas**__** quiero continuar mi historia, pero no lo haré a menos que tenga 35 reviews :)**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
